Sin And Sinuous
by UndyingWhale
Summary: Cheryl Blossom; a common girl with enchanting parents. Their not so enchanting when they're at home—A battle between Cheryl sexuality, constant abuse, and leaving vicious remarks—Cheryl hated her life, hated her school, despised her parents, hated her friends (even if she didn't even any) It's not until Toni Topaz entered her life that she quit having this resentment against life.
1. Prologue

**I do not own CW nor Riverdale; this was simply for entertainment purposes.**

 **-Prologue-**

I laid my head against the window—clearly in awe at the wind blossoming upon my face. My eyes flicked over at the side of the tree which includes gang members smoking. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I loathe the gang members; especially the _girl_ with the purple-ish hair.

"Cheryl! If you don't pay attention to the board, I'll make Sophia shut the windows!" The teacher threatened, with her bun bouncing as she pace.

"Sorry, Ma'am." I curtly apologized.

She scoffs and continued her boring lesson—that nobody is even listening—I opened my notebook and huffed.

I took an automatic look at the window and instantly my heart erratically beats.

There comes, the short girl admiring me.


	2. Chapter 1

**There were major difficulties in each chapter, such as the letters bunched up together. Sorry for the inconvencies—Enjoy!**

I walk onto the corridors of the _haunted_ house; even if it is _entitled_ as hallways. I was met by my mom carrying a knife.

"What do you want for breakfast, dear?" She speaks with a lace of evilness.

I gulped and back-away.

"Eggs and bacon would be fine." I nervously fiddled with my clothing.

"Great! Do me a favor and call your father, eh?" She walked away and entered the kitchen.

I release a breath in relief and trudged up the stairs.

I'm eerily _afraid_ of my parentals.

I slowly walked in front of my parent's door and rapidly use my fist to knock the door.

"Yes?" The deep-voice of my father echoed my head.

"Uhh, Moth-er called you."

"I'll be right out."

The door opened and the footstep of the man stopped in front of me. He nonchalantly crept his hand on my neck.

I closed my eyes and the water in my eyes started to leak.

He gripped my neck in a dismay manner.

"Don't _stutter_ , dear. Or I and your mother will be _extremely_ upset."

My chest wheeze and I punch the huge hands out.

"Stop." I begged.

He pulled his hands away from my newly bruised neck.

I released an erratic breath.

"Now. Be cautious, or that'll happen again." He remarked. "And change that clothes. It looks appalling."

He walked away and his footstep eerily echoed my damaged brain. Tears started to fall out of my cocoa eyes. I quietly sobbed and entered my dungeon.

God, how I wish I would've just run out of this haunted house.

But, that would've cost me a broken rib.

 _How do I know?_ Well, I tried it.

I wiped out the tears that are constantly falling out of my eyeballs.

"Stop. Please. Just. Stop." I quietly whispered as I wiped out the tears.

I opened my closet and picked out the chosen clothes that mother placed.

White shirt and a red skirt.

I choked a sob and silently strip out of my ripped jeans off.

...

I entered the car of my mother and slowly applied the seatbelt on my body.

"Dear, pull that ponytail off. It looks horrid." Mother remarked.

"No, mother. I must keep this up." I argued.

"Okay. As long as you use formal words when you argue. Now, you've met my expectations."

I nodded and fakely showed my bright smile.

"Good girl. However..." Mother proceeded. "You _must_ never argue with me."

She placed her palms on my hair tie and pulled it aggressively.

"There, there. Looks good on you." She soothingly spoke.

Tears started erupting, I closed my eyes to ease back the pain.

Mother backed out of the driveway.

I glance at the window and saw Father waving at us.

My chest bubbled up and I sigh heavily.

...

I walked out of the car and curtly waved at my mother, which earned me a glare at the roguish manner. I sigh suddenly remembering the abuse that my parents gave to me—I waved back into a ' _nice_ ' manner and smiled. She nodded and exited the streets with the tires squealing.

I witnessed the students looking at me including a smile.

"Hi! Cheryl!" The students erupted with cheers.

I know that they just want my money—or my _parent's_ money. I shunned them out and proceeded walking in the direction of the school. I loathed the school but at least they don't include abusive parentals watching and leaving vile remarks. At least the school offers me safety while my parents give me death.

I wiped out the tears that I didn't even know was forming. I choked the bubble that was representing in my throat as a message— _life hates me_ —I quickly walked towards the bathroom.

School is the time where I merely collapse.

I touched my neck and seethed a curse.

"Uh. You okay?" A voice filled the dull bathroom.

My head abruptly stirred towards the witness of my dilemma. Ahhh—it's fucking Toni; the gang member that earns a _thrashy_ grade, or at least in my opinion.

"You have the right to remain silent because whatever you say will probably be stupid anyway." I boiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine. Whatever."

She walks silently over to the sink, where I'm _currently_ am.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Ooo." She sympathizes. "What happened?"

My face flared.

"Get. Out." I pointed towards the door.

She sighs and took out something.

"Here." She placed the medicine for pain relief in the side of the sink.

"I don't trust you, drug-dealer." I remarked and shut the faucet off. "Why would I take it anyway? It's not even for necks."

"For a headache and such." She walked out of the bathroom.

yep.


	3. Chapter 2

Mother dragged me into the car, today, after school. Luckily, the people surrounded in the school didn't notice. But I wish they did—to unravel the truth about the blossoms.

Ever since Jason died, courtesy of my father, _who_ still haven't yet faced charges because nobody knows he _killed_ his own son aside from me and mommy, of course. Everything changed in the blossoms, or at least for me. I didn't have _anyone_ to talk to, to release my top secret.

"Where are we going, mother?" I asked formally.

"We are going home. Of course." She remarked. "How was school today?"

"It was marvelous."

"Good." She grumbled. "How is your neck?"

The bubble forming in my throat had begun.

"It's healing." I shakily respond.

"Well, don't go to school tomorrow." Mother ordered.

"Why must, mommy?" I secretly frown.

I didn't want to spend my time _lurking_ in the Thornhill house—especially, with father in it who seized my neck and led me to believe that it was my time of death.

"We don't want the people to see what we have done to you." Mother spoke. "Or anyone."

"I longingly wear a turtle-neck." I offered.

Mother looked at me for a second before responding.

"As long as it is red."

...

I entered my dungeon, shunning my father presence. My neck wrench with pain and I can't help but look at the pain reliever pill in my hand. It was the only medicine in the house—my parents had locked all the medicine considering Jason death led me to suicidal thoughts.

I intently look at the pill.

I sigh in response, who gives a damn? I dislike life, therefore, I might as well end it here—if it's _poisonous_ that is. I sealed my eyes closed and popped the medicine in my mouth. I craved water and suddenly walked downstairs.

I drank the water in thirst and heard the familiar footsteps directing my way.

"I apologized for the bruised neck, dear." Father spoke in an agonizing manner.

I twirled myself around and found daddy. Tears suddenly fell.

I have a fear of daddy ever since I saw the video of him shooting Jason on the head. It was a nightmare that I could never obliterate.

"You're mother told me about Heather. I was shocked." Father speaks with no emotion trailing.

"That was a long time, daddy. It was a phase of my life." I swallowed back the pain hovering in my throat.

"It didn't seem." Father remarked.

"Heather was simply a sham." I shakily defended.

Daddy nodded, "I don't want a _sin_ living in my house."

You are a _sin_ in the house, _daddy_. I desperately wanted to say that.

"I understand."

"Now go on." Clifford commanded.

I wiped out the tears falling.

"I'll go meet with my river vixens." I informed.

"Be sure not to bring one _home_." Clifford commented.

My fist clench and I strolled away with hatred.

...

I fixed the red turtleneck and the accessory located on the right side of my clothing.

"Ok, river vixens. We'll talk about the routines, and by "we'll" I mean _me_." I commanded.

Tina and Ginger nodded and sipped loudly through their milkshake.

"Quiet down!" I ordered.

"Sorry." Both of them said in unison.

"Why are we the only three here?" Tina questioned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with the questions."

The door knocked open and the Serpents gang came in.

"For god sake! Why is this horrid gang always here?" I yelled in frustration.

"Uhm. That's only Jughead and Toni." Ginger pointed out.

I squint my eyes and found the gang members sat far away.

"Well, it's time for Cheryl Bombshell to bomb some cheery." I stood up, walking toward the irks "couple" lurking in the booth.

"Greeting, repugnant Serpents. May I tell my dear cousin; Betty that you are currently out with elf harlot?" I smiled brightly.

"Uh. Cheryl, me and Betty are broken up." Jughead raises his eyebrows.

"And what did you just call me?" Toni seethed.

I flicked my eyes towards the girl.

" _Excuse_ me, what did you just call me?" Toni repeatedly said.

"There's no need to rehash yourself; I ignored you utterly fine the last time." I sarcastically said.

"Why are you hiding your bruise?" Toni's voice changed.

I slightly widen my eyes.

"What bruise?" Jughead examined.

"Duty calls, worthless serpents. I'll take a quick call for dear Betty." I spoke and left the booth.

yep.


	4. Chapter 3

I was stuck in a war between my parents. I laid in my bed, tears flowing down my cheeks. My grieve for Jason had never disappeared, alternatively, it went by incomparably _worse_. It's solely because of my parent's endless abuse they had presented me in a way.

I tried running away once; it definitely earned me broken bones. Everybody didn't care. They didn't care that I got injured, _even_ , Ginger and Tina. Only Jason would care and protect me.

But he wasn't here.

And my neck had been aching for days, begging for care, that I couldn't do myself nor my abusive parents.

It's like I'm completely paralyzed.

"Mommy, can I stay home today?" I asked mother in the stairwell.

"Certainly not. Your neck is all fixed up." Mother ordered. "Now, now. You're Father and I have business to attend to."

Tears shuffled my eyes and I ran upstairs.

This year is filled with tears, tears, and infinite tears.

I can't stop sobbing or even simply tearing up.

...

I skipped school today—even though mommy told me to drown in schoolwork and die in frustration. I rather stay in Pop's diner where I secretly felt protected. I sat at the stool swirling the food in the plate in a moody habit.

"Why so glum?" The familiar voice from last night echoed my ears.

"I'm fascinated that you even know that word." I commented with no emotion following.

She sat beside me.

"I know you're hurting." Toni softly said. "I can _see_ it _even_ if you try to hide it with your defense mechanisms."

I study through her, my eyes blazing with fire.

"You _don't_ know me!" I yelled and walked away with tears rushing wild.

I ran home. Jason's death had reshaped my life, moreover, I loathe how people give me the sympathy look—just like Toni over there—They don't understand what I've _been_ too. I don't need the look hence it reminds me that my beloved twin is _really_ gone.

I dipped through my bed, tears staining the red velvet sheet. The door disposed creaky vibrant noise from the knob. I enlarged my eyes. The door pushed opened and father entered.

"Dear, what possible reason you must've to skip school?" Father spoke amidst a torturous voice ringing.

"I was ill, daddy." I truthfully explained.

Daddy walks towards me with his footstep thumping.

"You don't skip school _without_ our consent!" He yelled sneaking his hands on my neck.

"Please, daddy, no." I begged, tears slipping and had rested in my daddy's huge hand.

"Clifford, that's enough." The voice of my mother hindered him. "You did it once, it will obtain you fairly guilty."

He extracted his hands away. "We must punish her, therefore, she will learn."

"Not in that way." Mother smirks. "You'll be departing to Sister of Quiet Mercy, _if_ , you progress to behave this way."

I gulped.

The Sister of Quiet Mercy was my list of horrors and my mother knows that I'm quite vulnerable about that place.

"Please mommy. Don't send me away."

"You must obey our directions." Mother smiled. "Let's go, Clifford. She has finally learned her lesson."

I wept the whole evening.

Toni's face had illustrated the back of my mind.

 _"I know you're hurting." Toni softly said. "I can see it even if you try to hide it with your defense mechanisms."_

I fell asleep—after hours of weeping, I do not actually believe that Toni's peaceful voice had cured me to sleep. How in the world it that possible?

...

I strapped the seatbelts on my body. After the evening of weeping and casting vulnerable tears—I've finally managed to calm down like my mantra layers.

"Mommy?" I asked. "I have a question."

"What?" Mother responds.

"Why do we keep daddy? He murdered Jason."

She screeched the car stop.

"Dear, stop asking such question. Do you want to live on the curb?"

"If it's worth daddy in prison, yes." I whispered.

"What was that?" She glared.

"Nothing mommy." I sigh.

I glance at the car window; father was there waving...

It's like a routine.

But I don't want to stay in that routine.

It's ballistic.

Soon, I would place Father in jail. Whatever it takes. I can't handle the abuse, the remainder of Jason's death, and the remarks. I truly loathed him as much as Mother and everyone around me.

yep.


	5. Chapter 4

I sat at the stool of Pop's diner. Surely puzzled at the heavy feeling rushing towards _every_ inch of my body. I don't have a plan set on my agenda to place father in jail—it was certainly unlikely. I huffed in annoyance at the dull mind of mine, why can't I come up with a quite simple plan? I'm Cheryl Blossom—I destruct people with my dominant words. I surely need inspiration... If, I can use something or...

The door rang and I shifted my head and found a Serpent.

 _Or_ , I can use someone in particular. A southside Smurfette. I smiled in victory.

I slowly jotted down the "nickname" of the Serpent. A strong perfume filled the place aroma, I almost gagged—but was stopped by the shimmering pink-ish, familiar, hair making a friction upon my face.

"Cheryl." A soft voice greeted.

I looked at her with my hair splattered all over my face due to the unwelcome presence from the girl.

"Are you stalking me? Leave _me_ alone." My defense mechanism booted in.

"I'm not stalking you." She stated whilst ordering a strawberry milkshake.

"Typical that much?" I commented, batting my eye over her milkshake and her hair.

She gulped the milkshake. "You should say that to yourself."

I dismissed her comment.

"Why must you sit in this particular seat?" I questioned, avoiding her gaze.

"I came here to..." She hesitated. "To apologize from yesterday."

I blinked rapidly. I shifted my head toward her gaze.

"Well, go on Queen of _Buskers_." I smirked.

She stood up, clinging to her accessory that must have fallen off.

"Never mind." She strolled away, not leaving any farewell look.

I sat there, my eyes engrossed at the door that has been shut by the Southside Serpent. I didn't recognize that everything felt heavily depressed— _more_ than before. I instantly frowned, not knowing the reason behind this sudden feelings. I felt the need to apologize.

...

I laid the clothes in my bed, preparing the outfit that is acceptable for my mother and the school. I snagged a glance at my agenda and picked it up—I rushed the pages and recognized my hideous entries. I stopped at a page that has my little lists to place my father in hell.

I must have _plans_. The video that father shot Jason in the head had vanished, when father simultaneously took it out of my hands. I _must_ find it.

I set the agenda in my drawer and carefully tucked it in with my clothes.

The doorknob squeaked and I widened my eyes. I swiftly grabbed a chair and settle it under the doorknob. I breathed heavily—mommy and daddy are at some business meeting and Nana Rose was lurking and engrossed on Jason's room. It's _profoundly_ impossible that she'll get out, she can't even walk!

"Who's there?" I manage to squeak out.

The noise stopped and the footstep had echoed down the hallway.

I might be insane.

...

"Anyone who is aspiring to join River Vixens is welcome for try-outs. Starting today and tomorrow." I announced. "Bye-bye, kisses to all."

The intercom squeaked as I shut it off. I walked out of the principal office and flicked my hair out of my shoulders. I caught a glance of the Smurfette and I abruptly stopped at my tracks. I silently walked in front of the doorway, hiding on the side.

What could she be possibly doing?

A white flash flashed my eye—the windows blinds are open causing the outside prospect to look flawless. The Smurfette was taking snaps of the scenery outside—I was in awe. The girl sighs and set her camera down. She suddenly turned and immediately caught her gaze at the doorway. I gasped and walked away.

"Cheryl?" The familiar voice stopped my tracks.

I turned in her direction with my bright smile.

"Uh, did you just see me in the classroom?" Toni asked.

"Why would I take a glance at worthless Serpents?" I rolled my eyes.

She smirks with her eyebrow-raising.

"You're welcome to see me taking pictures. _Honestly_ , I would like an audience." She invited walking back to the room.

I stood there my feet frozen. Why does she seem calm? She seems mad when I offended her last time...

My feet automatically transferred at the direction of the classroom—where Smurfette is at. I entered the classroom, silently—but it didn't seem silent when Toni cast a glance at me. She swiftly took a quick snap at my monotone face.


	6. Chapter 5

My parentals had been quite distant lately, which reliefs me but worried me at the same time. What could they be possibly doing in their office? At least I could come home and snooze some beauty sleep. Though—it's _hardly_ impossible considering every evening my doorknob creaks, leaving me guarding my door all night.

I buckled my seatbelt of my mother's car who commanded me to drive home and school, from now on. I still had my plans to set daddy in jail, moreover, I felt sort of incomplete about my plans. Toni, AKA, Smurfette hadn't been around _school_ lately. Which kinda worries me—but I wouldn't care anyhow...

I drove out of the Thornhill residence, leaving a screeching cry as I exit the ghastly gate.

...

I stood at the gym—yawning from boredom, the people trying out are unsatisfactory that I'd rather dump them a bucket of _pig_ _blood_.

"Sorry but your performance is merely disappointing." I shined the lowerclassmen a sad smile.

She sulked and walked out of the gym.

"No one here is so useful!" I complained. "This is the end of practice. Scram, failures!"

I huffed in annoyance and walked away with sweats shimmering in my forehead. I brushed it off, _till_ —I was prevented by a particular blonde—My _precious_ cousin.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Cheryl, I would like one more participant to try out. She's recently new here and Veronica asked me to assign programs for the newbies." Betty rambled. "Please. Just watch one more."

"I presume she's a Southside Serpent?"

"Yes! She is."

"Well, that's a big Cheryl on the top, _no_."

I sent Betty a faux sad smile and wandered away, flicking my hair on the side.

"So, uhh. Where's everybody?" The soft voice rang the gym.

It truly captured my attention.

"I'm genuinely sorry for the inconvenience, Toni. But, you know how Cheryl is."

I shifted around to reverse my pace. "What was that?" I questioned.

"I beg you, Cheryl, just attempt to watch one more. She's really excited." Betty urged.

My eyes briefly roamed over to Toni and then back to Betty.

"You've made me late for my meeting." I lied. "So, go on."

Betty furrowed her eyebrow at me. I grunted and flicked her off, moving to the back of the gym.

Toni squealed with excitement and dropped her duffel bag.

I crossed my arms as Toni took out her phone to connect to the music.

The music began with an accelerating hip-hop verse, Toni stood still in her spot—her eyes glued onto me. Betty's mouth gaped, looking over to me with a puzzled look.

I avoided her puzzled look and looked forward with my leg weakening. Perhaps, I should sit down—The loud, explicit music boomed throughout the gym. She began to flow into the shape of dancing—her eyes closed as she roamed around the floor in an enchanting pace. She slowly opened her eyes, sending a quick smile at my way.

She dropped to the floor and sprang right back up, my spine feeling chilly all of the sudden. The thoughts of horror: my parentals abuse and Jason death, had subsided my head for a while. I was too engrossed at the creative-dancing. It was _spectacularly_ astounding.

The music swiftly stopped leaving me craving for more. That relished me—I softly clapped as Toni walked towards us. She rubbed her sweats growing on her forehead.

"That was amazing!" Betty complimented.

"That was, ehm, _okay_." I smiled brightly.

Toni furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"So, is she in the River Vixens?" Betty asked, curiously.

"Certainly. She wasn't that bad nor that good either." I lied.

...

I exited out of the shining red car, fixing my hair and suddenly frowning. I was _at_ the movies, _alone_. I didn't want to stay on the Thornhill residence—it reminds me of horror despite the fact that my twin is dead. Moreover, they are showing a movie which I _deeply_ connect to.

I settled for a Cherry Coca-Cola, which is iconic.

"Iconic." A faint voice sounded.

I grunted. "I know."

Toni stood in front of me, smiling with her camera strap in her shoulder.

"Why'd you bring your camera?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"I was, taking pictures outside. And I thought, should I go to the movies or not, _alone_. Then I did." She explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That seems, weird..."

"Wow, now you're calling me weird." She laughs.

"Indeed." I cleared my throat.

"So, who did you come with?" Toni asked, shifting her head side to side.

"No one. I simply wanted to get away from my hideous household."

Toni nodded. "So, uh. Fangs bailed on me and do you wanna watch whatever you're watching?"

I sipped through my straw. "I remembered you said that you came to the movies, _alone_?"

yep.


	7. Chapter 6

I sat at the Cinema chair, with tears urging to fall. I sniffed as I clutched the popcorn on Toni's hand—I formally ate the popcorn gently.

"Loosen up, would ya?" Toni suggested.

I shifted my head towards Toni—I madly glared at her.

"I am _loosening_ up, _Smurfette_." I taunted.

Toni smirked and dipped on her chair.

I don't quite know why this movie is throbbing my heart. It may have to do with my problems, that I can't quite share with everyone. They're all goblins to share with— _primarily_ , my parentals. Tears began to descend each time the scene where Simon's mom started talking to his son. I wiped out the tears heavily falling.

A hand was laid in my shoulder.

I was startled but instantly soften when Toni's voice soothed me.

"It's _okay_ , Cheryl." Toni soothingly whispered. "Let it out."

I began to release some hiccups which prompted some people to be distracted and drop rude remarks.

"Let's go." Toni said, grabbing my hand.

...

I sipped through the Cola with the straw in hand, we were at my mother's car. It has been minutes passed since my breakdown of me _grasping_ tragic, broken, memories of my life—yet, Toni still sat on the front seat with her watching me in silence.

"What happened in there?" She asked.

I looked at her, with my eyes shimmering with tears.

"The scene just broke me." I half-smiled.

She nodded, clearly, not in satisfactory. "Do you want to go home? Maybe your family can help you soothe your problems?"

I frowned—Thornhill is not a good place, it _pains_ me every time I step a foot, however, I'll get in trouble for staying late—that wouldn't do me much good.

I nodded, sadly.

"Well, bye." Toni stated.

She waited for a second in the car and then exited.

"I hope I'll see you in a good, vicious mood tomorrow." Toni shined a smile, slamming the car door shut.

I smiled brightly—yet it doesn't reach my eyes. I waved at her—however, I noticed that she doesn't have any ride.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

I saw her hesitate.

"No, it's fine." She dismissed.

I nodded and slowly drove out of the parking lot.

...

I entered my room, dipping through my bed. I yawned sleepily—the doorknob shuffled and the door creaks, my parents entered the room—their footstep heavily padding the floor. They silently strolled towards me while I questioned their sudden barging.

"Cheryl." Mother greeted. "Where have you been, dear?"

"I was watching a movie, mommy."

"Without our permission?" Father pointed towards me accusingly. "This is how Jason died, you'd let him escape!"

I stood up, with my face blazing with fire. "For the fact, _daddy_. You _killed_ Jason!"

"Don't talk to me that way!" He raged. "If he wouldn't have escaped the first place—Nobody would've kidnapped him and he'd still be alive."

"That's enough." Mother shouted. "Cheryl! You came home past curfew, that's the _problem_."

"I apologized."

"Consider this your warning."

I lazily closed my eyes and collapsed in my bed—the sheets shuffling in command. They exited the room, father slamming the door in a loud thunder-boom.

...

I exited the red, shimmering, car. My neck throbs with pain as father _delicately_ almost attacked my neck. Old tears stained my cheeks. I snatched my small backpack and slowly placed it on my back. I started walking, the clinking heavy noise; my boots are disposing of.

"Hi!"

I stopped walking and looked for the voice. I squint my eyes and found Toni running in the distance. I smiled brightly.

I _truly_ acknowledged Toni as a friend, she lingered by me when I cried in the movies.

"Hi, T.T" I acknowledge, a smile playing on my lips.

"What in the heck is T.T?" She questioned with her eyebrow-raising. "What happened to Smurfette?"

"May you hold on, for a second."

She scratched her cheeks and stopped in response.

I rustled through my small backpack and took out a clothing. "You're official cheerleading outfit."

She grinned and gently took it. "Wow. I'm honored."

I popped my lips and clasped my small backpack back to its place.

"I also have something for you." Toni stated.

I raised my eyebrow. She rustled through her bag pockets and finally took something out. A photo—that is.

"Here."

I snatched the photo and instantly snorted. It was a photo of me; my face established with monotone.

"I look hideous."

" _No_. You look beautiful."


	8. Chapter 7

"Gather up, vixens!" I yelled.

I heaved a breath at the tiredness filling my complete self. I stroked my temple and shined a brightly smile at the vixens.

"What are we doing?" Veronica asked, grasping her best friend's hands as she walked over to the captain.

"Inner-circle only. Shoo, kids." I flicked the hair hanging on my face. "Come on, T.T"

Toni smiled and strolled next to me.

Betty raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, _nothing_ V." Betty answered.

"We are having a mandatory sleepover at my _house_." I announced. "And. _No_. There are no excuses out of this—unless you had some sort of ghastly things to deal with."

"Don't bring any of your _boys_ , Veronica and Betty. I know what you are _investigating_ with." I mocked.

"Why would we bring them anyways? To your house _specifically_." Veronica questioned.

"Practice _dismissed_." I smirked.

...

"What's with the mandatory sleepover?" Toni asked, sitting comfortably at the booth.

"You really want to know?" I tilted my head as I shined her one of my genuine smiles, _yet_.

"Yeah, I would _honestly_ love to know."

"I know that my horrendous parents wouldn't allow it to be _only_ you." I explained.

"Why is that?" She said, a grin playing on her lips.

I cleared my throat. "I don't genuinely want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. There's no need to apologize—I understand."

I sipped through the straw of my milkshake. "Do you have your camera somewhere?"

She gave me a perplexed look.

"Why?"

"No reasons." I held my hand out.

Toni rustled through her stuff and laid the camera on my hand. I picked the camera up, it felt light.

"Why are you interested in photography?" I asked, flashing a snap at her.

She shrugs. "I guess when I picked up the camera—I sense that it was my thing."

I grinned radiantly.

"Come, sit here." She patted the empty Booth sofa next to her.

"Why must?"

"First photo." She gestured the camera to her.

I slid out the booth and sat next to her. Toni smoothly grasped the camera and shifted it over.

"Say cheese." Toni started.

"That's childish." I remarked.

"Just do it."

I rolled my eyes. "Cheese."

The flash of the camera blinded our eyes. Toni swiftly set the camera to her level and laughs at the picture shown.

"What?" I questioned, snatching the camera in her hand.

Our eyes were squinted— _courtesy_ of the flash from the camera—Admittedly, our faces are exclusively hilarious.

"Let's take another one, this one's hideous." I suggested.

"No. That's what makes it special." She smirked and stole the camera out of my hands.

...

The thoughts of Jason death had subsided the whole day. Toni might have something to do with it—it felt relaxing not thinking about Jason all the time and the thoughts of my parents vividly abusing me.

"Mumsy, I'm accommodating a sleepover for my Vixens, in my room."

"Who's coming?"

"Not Heather."

"Okay, good. Now get your _sin_ removed from here." She sneered.

I fixed my hair and privately rubbed the tears that are rising in my eyes. The doorbell dinged and I winced at the sudden noise.

"Go on, child."

I strolled towards the door and view through the peephole. It was Betty. I sigh, I wished it was Toni—it was what I _craved_.

I slightly opened the door.

"Well, hello, Nancy Drew." I mocked.

"Hey, Cheryl. Where is everyone?"

"You are the first one to appear at the Thornhill house. So, feel welcome whilst I prepare the beverage."

She nodded and opened her mouth to begin speaking—however, closed it after.

"Spill your question." I raised my eyebrow.

"Do you like Toni?"

I instantly stirred my head throughout the room and spotted my mother in the living room, clearly engrossed at the newspaper in her hands.

"You better seal your princess' mouth." I whisper-yell at the ghost-quiet room. " _Follow_ me."

She obliged and softly pad throughout the stairs. I unlocked my door and shut it close as she follows in. I crossed my arms.

"Why are we here? I simply asked you a question."

"You _nearly_ caught my mother's attention—of the question of yours."

"I'm sorry but the way you guys _look_. It's not a _friendly_ way."

"It is none of your concern." I stated.

The doorbell rang and I reopened the door from my room.

"To answer your question, I don't _entirely_ know."

yeet.


	9. Chapter 8

"Welcome, fellow Vixens." My voice boomed throughout my room. "I had this sleepover for a reason."

Toni, Veronica, and Betty sat on my bed munching on the chips I provided for them.

"Since last week, I had been receiving creaks through the door. Footstep had been heard, and I cannot say much about how I'm feeling about this."

"Maybe, it's your parents?" Betty spoke.

"It cannot. They were out last week and the day after—It is also _not_ my Nana Rose regarding she can't walk and rarely get out of my dearest late brother room."

Veronica stopped eating.

"Is this one of the scary stories?" Veronica asked.

"No, it is all true and I'm frightened." I stated. "That is why I brought you here today."

"Wait, so we can be your guards?" Veronica asked.

"Sort of. But to be my emotional support." I lingered my eye on Toni.

Betty secretly grinned, which I _caught_.

"I'm all here for you Cheryl." Veronica stated.

"Same." Betty announced.

"I'll second that." Toni smirked.

My eyes spark briefly.

"So, what do we do in a typical sleepover?" Veronica questioned, standing up.

"Classic Pillow fight!" Josie entered the room.

"I thought you were with your mother?" Betty asked.

"It wasn't much of an emergency." She remarked. "So, as I was saying. Classic Pillow fight!"

"That seems violent." Betty commented.

"Gurl, loosen up."

...

Toni breathed heavily next to me, clearly, tired of the pillow fight with the Vixens. The three girls laid on the floor, exhaustion flowing through the air.

"That escalated too quickly." Toni recalled.

"It did."

"Cheryl." Toni called.

"Yes, T.T"

"I just want to say that, I'll come here each day—checking on you." She rolled over to my side.

"Why must?"

"I'm afraid that what if you fell asleep? The door opens and I can't imagine what'll happen next."

I grinned. "I'm honored for _Toni's_ protection."

"Well, you should be." She snickered.

I turned over to her side and studied her face—a scream interrupted us, a loud crash arose after. My face turned confusion and panic—I stood up and ran outside of my room. The Vixens came after.

I walked towards the stairwell and found; Nana Rose laying on the floor, with blood smeared on her face. I screamed, my parents came out of their room and gasped. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately hugged Toni—tears rushed out of my eyes and instantly stained on her shirt.

...

"I think it might be someone." I spoke for the first time.

The Vixens were outside, huddling around me.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked.

"Nana Rose _never_ leaves Jason's room. _Never_. I deliver her food to the room but she never _went_ out."

"But what about when she does her business in the bathroom?" Josie asked.

"Jason has a bathroom next to his room. That's _far_ from the stairs." I spoke. "I think it was the same exact person who had attempt to enter my room."

Toni stroked my back, which caused me to relax.

"I'm terrified. What if I'm the one that's next?"

"Don't ever think that." Toni stated.

"Cheryl and her buddies, come back inside." My father ordered.

We moved inside and walked into my room.

I have a frightful feeling that it was daddy. He murdered Jason—there is a possibility that it is him who tried to kill his _mother_.

"Vixens, I have to tell something important." I sigh and sat in my bed, next to Toni.

I grasped Toni's hand. "Daddy, he _killed_ Jason."

The room was ghost-quiet, all was heard was silence.

"What!" Betty screamed. "So, F.P was wrongfully placed in jail! I have to tell Jughead."

"Oh my god." Josie gasps.

"Quiet, Betty." Veronica ordered.

"I had evidence. But _daddy_ took it." I continued. "Betty and Veronica, _please_ find it."

"We will." Betty's fist clenched.

Toni grasped my hand and look at me with sorrow.

 **srry for the short chap, pls review so I would CONTINUE on, and follow this story:)**


End file.
